THE BLONDE AUTOMAIL AND THE BLOND ALCHEMIST
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: ed and al are finally coming home, and with all the time, could Ed now tell Winry what he really feels? i suck at summaries, but its all good stuff. reviews please. EDXWIN ever.
1. WE'RE ALMOST THERE

**this story is rotting under my untouched desk, so ive posted it here anyway. REVIEWS ARE MUCH MUCH APPRECIATED I'LL TRADE YOU ONE PART OF MY BODY ORGAN AS AN EXCHANGE FOR A HEART WARMING REVIEW ohohoho :D, *blonde is actually for feminine and blond for masculine but people can still use blonde and blond without the gender preference. I REALLY DONT KNOW WHY IM TELLING YOU THIS STUFF?* :) enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

THE BLONDE AUTOMAIL AND THE BLOND ALCHEMIST

**It's a fairly ordinary day at Reseembol, but not for a certain blonde mechanic, she wiped away the beads of sweat that formed in her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked up at the sky, the weather's kinda crisp, it's almost fall anyway but somehow she felt that even the sun is excited today. **

"**How long should I wait for them to be here...?" Winry sighed frustrated.**

**She can't seem to calm down, she's feeling anxious, a mixture of sugar rush and adrenaline rush. She shrugged that thought; she's been waiting for this moment for this day to come; the day when the Elric brothers will be coming home and hopefully staying for good.  
Den came running to her, she pat the dog and smiled, she remembered vividly when Edward called her to tell her, that Alphonse got his body back.**

**_----------------------FLASH BACK----------------------_**

**Winry is very busy trying to make a new automail design for Ed, she sipped her hot tea. Her brow furrowed as she doodle little details and hearts, she can't seem to find any inspiration today. She looked at window, the sun is almost setting and it gave a beautiful glow.  
Pinako is doing the laundry today, her mouth full of pegs. She smiled, and then sighed,she looked at her design once again. **

"**I can do it! He'll be so amaze in my new design; he'll be down on his knees begging for it and me? I'll rub it in his face buahaha"  
she laughed at her own joke. **

**She secretly liked it when Edward compliments her work, not whining about it. Its priceless, Edward's eyes will bulge out of their sockets, those amazing orbs filled with awe and innocent, just like a 5yr. old kid whose introduced to Mr. bicycle.  
Winry loved that look, when Ed's not worried, sad or impatient to take on another journey to hell, not caring if he'll comeback or about the people he left behind. But she cant blame Ed. Ed blamed himself for Al's body and was striving very hard to get it back.  
_That's Ed. Tough, strong and hard headed_. **

**But there's another side of Edward, the childish and shy little Ed. She giggled at that thought, she remembered when she and Ed danced the night away in a festival in the town square, all the time Ed's face is flushed and his hand is all sweaty and shaking.  
The thought of Edward "the lord of know-it all" shy. Almost impossible but she's happy, she was one of the few lucky people who were able to see his softer side. **

**She loves his comebacks, his reaction, his smart comments, his worried face and more importantly she loved him. She mentally slapped herself at the thought. **

"**I love Ed..." she whispered and closed her eyes. "**_**Me and Edward…"**_** she was deep in thought when the phone suddenly rang. She ran down the stairs, shouting to her grandma, **"**I'll get it".  
**

**Must be another order she thought, but she hoped it's not just an order. **

"**Winry" the voice said huskily but soothing. She smiled and immediately recognized the voice, the impatient and stubborn voice that she always cringed to hear. The voice that sends flutter in her stomach. She was relief. He was alive.  
She heard a childish voice in the background, sounding excited. **

"**AL..." she breathed. They were alive.**

"**Hey Win, you there?" the voice asked. **

"**Uhmm... hey Ed!" she tried to hide the enthusiasm in her voice, but the panting because of her running was evident to the other line.**

"**Are you alright?" Ed's voice became worried. She smiled at herself and twirled the telephone cord. She leaned on the wall and looked outside, everything seems brighter now.**

"**I'm fine shawty" she answered. **

"**Who are you calling so small that can't even—", Edward cut his retort and smiled. "Auto-freak" he just murmured.  
Winry let out a laugh, she beat Ed today. Winry's laughter always brought smile in the alchemist's lips.  
Her laughter is infectious and yet when he hears Winry's laughter he always feels safe and vulnerable. **

"**Whatever shrimp" Winry laughed again. "Yeah, yeah whatever, wait until Al and I are home and you'll pay" This time Edward was the one to laugh, he thought that Winry will laughed with him, but the line went silent. Dead silent. He could still hear Winry's slow breathing.**

"**Hey Winry…" he asked, and then he heard muffled sobs. His eyes widened with surprise. He thought the news will make Winry happy but then again you can never predict a girl's reaction. They are too complicated. **

"**Hey Win, aren't you happy will—",he was cut off by Winry, her voice broken. **

"**Of course I am you idiot!" she exclaimed. Edward sighed a relief, he could already imagine, Winry's pouty face, trying to hold back the tears and 100% for sure that's she's fiddling the telephone cord to keep herself for crying again. **

"**Then why are you crying?" he asked. Winry sighed, she loved that two will come back but in the back of her mind there's still a question that she wanted to ask. "Because I'm happy you too are going back..." she trailed off, and then continues. Her voice cracked. "But how long Ed? Before you embark again on another "hero's epic"?" she asked.  
Ed didn't miss the sarcasm on her voice. Alphonse was now standing beside him, curios what made his brother grin. **

"**We can stay as long as you want win…" he said softly. It gave chills in Winry's back. **

"**Wha-at do you mean?" she stammered. Ed grinned again. **

"**Congratulate me, were able to get Alphone's back!" Ed smirked then prepared his ears. **

"**What?! When!? Who?! Where?! How?!" Winry was now dead shocked; she must've used every W QUESTIONS her teacher taught when she was in elementary. **

"**Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Winry shrieked again. "Calm down Win.." its Alphone's voice now. "AL!!!!" she screamed. She heard Al laughing and she calmed down. **

"**Fine." she said.**

"**It's been a long journey Win, we'll tell you all about it when we arrived" it's Ed. He has his assuring voice now. She smiled.**

"**I'll be waiting then…" she said. **

"**Hey midget! Come here now, talk to your girlfriend later!" she heard Mustang in the background, she blushed. **

"**Who are you calling short!" Ed shouted back at Roy. Winry chuckled, that's just Ed. His Ed. And they'll be seeing each other soon.  
"Go, Ed call me later, tell Al take care" she smiled. Ed sighed; he wants to talk to her more. "Thanks Win, wait for us, bye" Ed said. Winry was about to put down the phone when she heard Ed's voice.**

"**I've missed you so much" Ed said quietly and then the line went dead. She held the phone tighter "Ed, I've missed you to—"she tried to get a response, but there's none. Winry sighed she must misheard him. Her heart was thumping and her cheeks were flushed.**

"**Ive missed you" she repeated the same words, that sent chills in her. It's too good to be true. She went back to her design, trying to forget those imaginary words.**

**But at the back of her mind she knew she heard it right.**

**+++++++++++++end of flashback++++++++++++++++++**

* * *

***the chapter1 tada :) im soooo sorry for the WRONG GRAMMARS AND WRONG PUNCTUATIONS! im sooo trying so hard to sharpen my rusty english and my street slang ;) english is not my first language. :)) **

**R E V i E W S people, i swear i'll give you a part of my body :) feel free to choose :)**


	2. THE BLONDE WHO?

**~YEY ME, its the chapter two :). Al and Ed played a little game that has shocking results :) reviews people :))**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO:

**Ed was sitting beside but rain window, his boots on the table in front of him. His hands resting at the back of his head, his head tilted at his right with his bored look. His trying to amuse his self with views of repeated trees...trees...lake...mountain...cows…trees again.  
His younger brother Al was in his opposite side, looking exasperated and gloomy. He held a wooden frame, inside it was a picture of Alphone's, still in his metal suit, while holding an orange cat with black stripes. By the looks of it the cat seemed to enjoy how Alphonse cradled her. **

"**Al stop being a drama king for God's sake its just a cat. " he said to Al, irritated. **

**Al had been depressed because of the heartbreaking separation between him and the said cat. **

**Al frowned. "It's not just a cat brother, we've been friends!" Al answered, pretending to wipe an imaginary tear with his handkerchief.  
"I'm worried about her" Al continued, now in his chibi state. Ed smiled. It's nice to see, his brother's human expression again.  
"We'll get more cats when we arrived" he answered bored. "But ED!" Al winced. **

**Alphonse left the cat to Mustang and Hawkeye, what could that sadist and gun addict do to his precious little Muffy. "Al just stop mourning over a little cat". He answered in a monotone voice; his brother can be a little sentimental over silly things sometimes. Al sighed Ed was right. He looked at his older brother. His looks kinda relieved now and relaxed but something in Edward caught Al's attention. Al noticed that Ed is kind of twitchy during the whole trip, despite the bored look, he keeps looking at his watch and keeps mumbling something under his breath. **

**He smirked. Ed is excited to see Winry. Ed shift his looked at his brother, noticing the plastered smile in its face while looking at him. **

"**What is it Al?" he asked. Al just grinned and shrugged.**

"**Al?" he asked again.**

"**Nothing, I just noticed that oops never mind" Al put a finger on his mouth. That put Ed in a sea of curiosity. The blond alchemist's brows furrowed and he looked intently at Al.**

"**Al you know I hate playing this kind of games." he said in his ever famous impatient voice.**

**Al just shrugged again. "What is it Al?" he asked in a more gentle voice.**

**Al smiled. "Fine, fine don't get too worked out" he chuckled. "Hmmm let's see, why don't we play a little game of charade brother?" he said.  
Ed frowned. Al continued "All you have to do is guess, what I'm thinking..." Al finished like it's the easiest game in the whole planet.**

"**Ok." Edward simply answered, he was bored anyway and he still doesn't know what made Al grinned like a maniac.**

**Alphonse put one delicate finger on his chin and closed his eyes, as if he is in deep thought. Ed watched him carefully, readying his self, if Alphonse became a chimera. "Hey Al, are you sleeping?" he asked. **

"**Shh…" Alphonse whispered. His blond locks swaying against the breeze. **

"**Ok Ed... I'm thinking of a blonde girl right now, with magnificent blue eyes" Alphonse asked.**

"**Paris Hilton" Ed guessed.  
Alphonse frowned. "No... No... Brother, she's smart, funny and has insane skills" Al continued. Edward closed his eyes and thinks harder. **

"**I don't know Al" he said quietly.  
Al opened his eyes wide in shock but then regained composure. "Let's see, here are some other clues... she likes throwing wrench, worst in cooking, good at making automail and best of all.." Al's voice drifts. "She's best at waiting patiently, she's got hopes higher than any mountain and she... remains faithful" Al gave a dramatic finished. **

**Ed was silent for a moment, then he whispered "Winry". Al gave him applause and everyone on the train looked at them.  
"Stop it, Al." he said. Alphonse smiled again. "Want round2?" he challenged his brother. Ed looked away. "I don't think I want another one..." Ed cast a glance on the elderly woman passing by. Al's eyes danced, he got Ed, straight to the bottom of the alchemist's heart. "Don't worry onii-chan, its easier..." he asked. Ed grumbled a low "fine." Al got back on his thinking pose and smirked again. **

"**This said BLONDE AUTOMAIL MECHANIC has hopes for a certain BLONDE ALCHEMIST" Al emphasizes the word by making quotation marks on air. He watched as his brother shift uncomfortably. Al tried to stiffle his laughter. "Havoc or Armstrong" came Ed's blunt reply. **

"**Stubborn" Al muttered. "EEENGGKK!!! Wrong!" Al tried to imitate a play back in a game show he once watched. "Oh here's another tidbit Ed, this girl has hope for the BLONDE ALCHEMIST TO NOTICE HER!'. Ed looked at his brother intently, "**_**is he turning into a romantic dj or something**_**" Ed thought. **

"**AL—"he was about to asked this to Al, but Al continued. "It gets better, but this certain blond alchemist is just too stubborn about the mechanic's feelings." He opened his eyes and saw Ed's reactions; his mouth gaped open, his fists clenched and his eyes wide. **

"**Maybe the alchemist is not stubborn maybe. Maybe..." Ed tried to find the right words. Al again continues in his game. " When the blonde automail girl busied herself and indulging herself to work just to forget about her worries, the blond alchemist was also busy having flings especially to a mind reader let's just give her the moniker NOA." Al finished. **

**That pushed Ed's buttons. "The alchemist didn't have any fling! Especially not to that a.k.a. Noa!" his voice almost rising.  
"That alchemist had always been loyal to the automail mechanic! He'll always..." Ed breathed out. Al smirked. "Gotcha".  
Everyone in the train turn their heads in Ed and Al's direction and enjoying watching now guessing who was the blond alchemist.**

"**Always what Ed? Why can't the blond alchemist admit his feelings? And ending up hurting both of them? Tell me. Why can't the blond alchemist tell the blonde mechanic how much he LOVES her?" Al said flatly. Well almost too flatly.  
Ed thought it was over, Al was watching him, but sensing he wont give a answer, Al sighed and continued. "Well because if I were the blond alchemist, even though I'm blond" Al tried to be humorous. "I'll tell her how much I love her, held her and looked at her like its forever.  
I'm not just gonna stand on the sidelines, waiting for some miracle to happen and ignoring her feelings" now Al end it with a sharp finish. **

**Ed stood up from his seat. Face angry and flushed red, he began "maybe that blond alchemist really loves that automail mechanic;  
oh heck no he deeply loved her. He just couldn't tell her, because if he did, he'll probably give her pain. And the alchemist hates that. Maybe he can't tell her because he is afraid of rejection. The beautiful blonde automail had always been the blond alchemist's life... if he would tell her how much she mean to him and there came a time, the alchemist had to go away again, the automail would probably hide her tears and fakes a smile...but still her hopes are up, waiting for him.  
And that the blond alchemist can't take" Ed finished, he was out of breath, his fist was not clenched anymore and somehow he felt relieved.**

**Al was surprised at the sudden outburst of his brother. He smiled gently at Ed and asked another question, this time he wants a concrete answer. **

"**Now that there's plenty of time, would that HOPELESS ROMANTIC BLOND ALCHEMIST be able to tell and showed her his feelings?" Al asked as he watched his brothers form, seating back and leaning at the wall. A smirked formed in his face.**

"**Of course" he said casually. And the room roared into applause, they didn't notice that everyone was watching as the story unfolds between a blond alchemist and blonde automail.**

"**Good luck!" some screamed. "Go get her!" other chant.**

**Ed was now embarrassed he assume his former position, he felt his eyes were closing but before he fall into a slumber, he smirked and called Al.**

"**Al" he said. Al was busy reading a copy of twilight. "Yeah?" Al asked not looking up from his book, obviously engrossed on it.**

"**Thanks Al, you're the best brother everyone can have" Ed said and fell asleep.**

**Al smiled to his self and continues reading. "I know". He looked at the window, quite excited to go home.**

* * *

**~see see :) Ed is really impatient, kinda teaser i guess :))). lots of love. again sorry for the wrong grammars and punctuations. :) **


End file.
